Petits drabbles sur les Cinq Légendes
by Eldeya
Summary: Petits textes écrit sur différents thèmes.


_Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! :D_

_Eh oui ! Encore moi 8D_

_On m'a récemment parlé des drabbles et j'ai décidé d'essayer d'en écrire sur ce magnifique film. Un drabble, pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas, et un texte, portant sur un thème, où l'on ne doit pas dépasser un certains nombres de mots. Mon texte ci-dessous contient 500 mots. Si on compte pas le titre avec. J'ai pas voulu faire moins parce que je savais que j'allais écrire bien plus xD sachant que j'ai galéré pour faire 500 mots pile poil T.T mais j'ai réussi ! :D_

_Ce n'est donc pas une fiction. Ici je publierai à la suite des petites textes, écrit sur des thèmes, selon l'inspiration que j'aurai :)_

_Celui-ci a pour thèmes « message » et « anniversaire ». Une idée à muri dans mon esprit et je l'ai donc écrite._

_En espérant que cela vous plaira :D_

_Les Cinq Légendes ne m'appartient pas. Il en est la propriété de DreamWorks._

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

Message pour un anniversaire

A peine descendu de l'escalier pour se rendre dans le salon, la dernière lumière sursauta, surpris par la soudaine exclamation de ses proches, lui souhaitant un joyeux anniversaire. La mine toute triste de Jamie s'évapora en un instant, un large sourire sur le visage. Il parti enlacer sa mère et sa petite sœur pour les remercier.

Ils partirent dans la cuisine tranquillement, là où un gâteau attendait Jamie. Il souffla ses bougies, ravies et fit un vœu par la suite. Pour enfin laisser place à l'heure des cadeaux. Jamie, impatient, sautilla jusque dans le salon, où il prit place sur le canapé, attendant l'arrivée de sa mère, les bras occupée par deux paquets cadeaux.

L'aîné des Bennett souri quand il vit deux paquets, se demandant ce qui pouvait bien contenir. La jeune femme les lui tendit, tout en lui souhaitant de nouveau un bon anniversaire et en lui déposant un baiser sur le haut de la tête. Sophie, curieuse, se précipita aux côtés de son frère.

Jamie commença à ouvrir ses cadeaux, tout en prenant soin de ne pas abîmer le papier soigneusement déposé autour de la boîte. En retirant le papier cadeau, celui-ci y découvrir un paquet contenant plusieurs BD. Ravie, Jamie bougea rapidement ses jambes, ses pieds rentrant en contact avec le canapé. Il répéta rapidement des « merci ! » et se leva soudainement, enlaçant sa mère en signe de remerciement.

La blondinette se mit à bouder du manque d'attention de son grand frère. Ce dernier se retourna et ébouriffa les cheveux de sa petite sœur.

- Toi aussi Sophie merci ! dit-il, lui souriant.

Il se rassit, prenant en main le deuxième paquet déposé sur la table basse, situé devant le canapé. Jamie fit la même chose. Il retira délicatement le papier, tout aussi intrigué de savoir ce que pouvait contenir cette boîte.

- Yeah ! Une peluche ! s'exclama t-il. Merci pour ces cadeaux !

- De rien mon chéri, c'est normal. répondu Mme Bennett, ravie de voir son fils joyeux.

Après avoir ouvert ses cadeaux, le petit garçon parti les déposer dans sa chambre, sur son bureau. Sa joie avait vite disparu. Jamie savait que Jack était très occupé. Il avait peur que celui-ci n'est pas le temps de lui souhaiter. En traversant le couloir pour se rendre au rez-de-chaussée, il regarda par la fenêtre, montrant une vu sur le jardin. En un instant, le sourire béa que la dernière lumière avait sur le visage tout à l'heure lui revient instantanément.

Il pouvait apercevoir écrit dans la neige « Joyeux Anniversaire Jamie ! ». Jack avait sans doute beaucoup de travailler et n'avait donc pas eu le temps de rester plus longtemps.

Mais rien qu'un petit message écrit soigneusement dans la neige lui faisait plaisir. Très plaisir.

Ravie et joyeux, Jamie descendit l'escalier pour rejoindre sa mère et sa sœur, qui l'attendant à l'extérieur de la demeure, pour aller fêter son anniversaire chez Claude, où l'attendait tous ses amis.

Jamie passa un agréable après-midi.

* * *

_Voilààà ! J'espère que ce petit texte vous a plu :)_

_Pour le titre, je savais pas vraiment quoi mettre x) _

_N'hésiter pas à dire ce que vous en avez pensé en review :D_


End file.
